


Roller Coaster

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Dad!Shownu, Fluff, Gen, just fluff, kid!Minhyuk, kid!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Three short stories of single dad Hyunwoo and his twin boys Minhyuk and Kihyun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiercetaree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercetaree/gifts).



> For my dearest, sweetest Ai <333  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY! AISHITERU <3  
> (I wrote this just in one day so they're a little rushed and they don't make a lot of sense but I hope you still like it ;A; )

**#01 Troublemakers**

It’s not the first time Hyunwoo is called into the principal’s office, and it will certainly not be the last. He knows his kids are troublemakers. Not bullies, god no, they’re sweet kids, they just tend to get themselves in trouble. A lot.

He walks into the office, seeing the head of his eldest boy, Minhyuk, with his tangled blond hair sticking out from above the chair. His twin brother Kihyun is sitting next to him, his face smudged and teary. Minhyuk’s clothes are dirty and ripped, and Hyunwoo wonders what they have gotten themselves into this time. The kids look up, their little faces brightening at the sight of their father, not even having the decency to look a little guilty. Hyunwoo sighs and he sits down in the empty chair in between them.

"Mr. Son...." The principal starts, "it seems your son, Minhyuk, got into a fight."

Minhyuk refuses to look up, face set in a determined grimace, hands balled up into fists on his lap.

"We found him trying to punch one of the older kids. We're not sure what exactly happened, but Minhyuk refused to talk until Kihyun stopped crying, and Kihyun wouldn't stop crying unless you were here."

Kihyun sniffles, as if on cue, curling his little fingers into Hyunwoo's sweater.

Hyunwoo turns to Minhyuk, putting his hand underneath Minhyuk's chin, gently raising his head. "Minhyuk? Can you tell me what happened?"

"They were making fun of K'hyunnie. They said his hair was stupid." Minhyuk huffs.

(The twins had insisted on dressing up as Adventure Time characters for Halloween. Minhyuk had dressed up as Jake, and Kihyun dressed up as Princess Bubblegum. They had dyed his hair pink with a temporary dye, but the color had lingered, and his hair was still faintly pink)

"So I punched 'em." Minhyuk says proudly, flashing a toothy grin before he realises he's supposed to look apologetic.

"Minhyukkie, you know what we talked about. Violence is never the answer." Hyunwoo says sternly. Minhyuk pouts. "But--"

"No buts. You shouldn't hit people."

"Not even when they're mean to K'hyunnie?"

Hyunwoo feels a little conflicted. On one hand he's proud of Minhyuk for standing up for his brother, while on the other hand he obviously shouldn't go around punching people.

"No Minhyuk, not even when they're mean to your brother. You tell your teacher about it, and they'll take action."

A few moments later they are standing outside of the principal's office. Minhyuk gets off light with just a warning. Hyunwoo scoops Kihyun up from the chair, who buries his fading strawberry head in his shoulder. Hyunwoo kneels down in front of Minhyuk, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm proud of you baby. Even though you really shouldn't hit people." He kisses the crown of his head as Minhyuk melts into the hug.

The twins are inseperable, even while they constantly bicker they are fiercely protective of one another.

\--

**#02 Snow**

Minhyuk gets sick first. He runs outside at the sight of the first snow, without a coat, and Hyunwoo knows it's only be a matter of time before the sneezing starts. As if on cue, a day later Minhyuk wakes up crying, feverishly hot, nose running, and coughing his little lungs out. Hyunwoo calls in sick from work, staying home to take care of his sick son after dropping Kihyun off at school.

Only three hours later, Hyunwoo gets a call from school. Kihyun has gotten sick, as well. An hours later he has two shivering blanket burrito's sitting on the couch, sniffling and whimpering and whining. Hyunwoo runs back and forth with cold medicine, tissues and chicken soup. When one finally has fallen asleep the other starts coughing violently, waking the other up again and vice versa, starting the vicious circle of sleeping and crying.

He finally gets them to sleep when he sits in between them, the boys curled up on his lap, probably getting snot all over his clothes but he doesn't particularily care. He softly strokes their hair, listening to Kihyun's soft breathing (and Minhyuk's loud, loud snoring) and there's nowhere else he'd rather be.

\--

**#03 Breakfast**

Hyunwoo wakes up on Father's Day with a feeling of dread in his stomach. Maybe it's a sense of premonition, maybe it's just a general guess that the little monster cannot be up to anything good from the moment they are awake, or maybe it's the clanging noises that wake Hyunwoo up at 6am.

Maybe.

Probably.

_Definitely._

Hyunwoo rushes out of bed, throwing on a bathrobe and the pink bear slippers he got for his birthday, following the sounds that seem to be coming from the kitchen. The last time Minhyuk and Kihyun tried to bake him something they nearly set the kitchen on fire. He swings open the door. There is significantly less fire this time, but the entire kitchen seems to be covered in flour.

Two figured covered in white stand in the middle of it all-- a tall blond ghost and a short pink ghost. The short pink ghost named Kihyun holds a spatula. The tall blond ghost, Minhyuk (who, Hyunwoo suspect, was the instigator as usual) holds a mixing bowl, though most of the contents seem to have dispersed all throughout the kitchen. covering nearly every surface from floor to ceiling.

"Daaaaaaad!" Minhyuk cries, offended, trying to push Hyunwoo back out of the door. "You're supposed to be asleep!"

"Yeah. Me and Minhyukkie are making you break'fust in bed." Kihyun adds, licking the flour off his fingers one by one.

"Kihyun!" Minhyuk yells, "You ruined the surprise!"

Kihyun pouts. "Sooo~rry."

 

"We were making you pancakes, daddy~" Kihyun says, proudly gesturing to the mixing bowl where about 10% of the ingredients have made it in. It appears the kids have found the mixer, as is evident by the egg that is dripping off the walls in several different places. Milk is spilling off the countertop from where the carton has toppled over.

Without a stool both of them can barely reach the counter, and Hyunwoo wonders how the hell they even got the milk up there in the first place. There are egg shells scattered all over the floor, and Hyunwoo doesn't even want to guess how the inside of the fridge looks like.

"How about.... I help you make pancakes and then I'll go back to bed and I'll act really, really surprised?" Hyunwoo says, and the kids reluctantly agree. "Besides, you know you're not allowed to touch the fire when I'm not there."

Hyunwoo side-eyes Minhyuk. "Whaaaat? The pancakes were Kihyunnie's idea! I wanted to make toast."

Kihyun flashes a mischievous grin. "I know daddy likes pancakes better."

"You're quite right my little monkey." Hyunwoo says, picking up the pink haired boy and swinging him over his shoulder. Kihyun roars with laughter as Hyunwoo throws him up in the air, flying high before landing safely in his arms again. (Minhyuk tugs on his pants. "Me too dad, me too!")

With the leftover ingredients they manage to make a few good pancakes. Hyunwoo crawls back into bed (getting flour all over his sheets), waiting for the boys to come upstairs with the tray of pancakes.

He pretends to be asleep as he hears the door open, the sound of little feet pitter pattering on the floorboards. Minhyuk and Kihyun carefully place the tray at the foot of the bed, climbing in next to Hyunwoo on either side of him. (Hyunwoo tries not to think of the amount of cleaning he will have to do after this)

"You can wake up now, dad." Minhyuk says, pragmatic, impatient, poking Hyunwoo's side. Hyunwoo opens his eyes, keeping up with his act, yawning excessively, then wrapping an around around each kid, pulling them closer against him.

"Good morning boys, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Happy father's day, daddy. You're the bestest dad~." Kihyun says, smiling brightly, hugging Hyunwoo.

"Best, Kihyun, not bestest," Minhyuk corrects, "and also the only. But you're still the best dad ever."

Hyunwoo hugs his kids close, kissing the top of their heads. "I love you, little monkeys. C'mon, let's eat those pancakes before they get cold."

 

They fall asleep after finishing the pancakes, cuddled up against Hyunwoo. (Hyunwoo later finds out they have tracked the flour throughout the entire house, making for a very fun day of cleaning with two hyperactive children and an excited dog)


End file.
